


Bastion of Gray

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, I just love how much Yasha likes flowers okay?, color study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Sometimes, new experiences can reveal something about ourselves that we never knew existed





	Bastion of Gray

Yasha came from a world of gray. Xhorhas was a land of shadow and decaying marshes, but it was all she had known. It had been home.

She was now in the Empire, surrounded by colorful places and colorful people, yet she remained a protector in gray.

But as the winter’s snow faded away, she discovered something new. Fields of the brightest green stretched forever, dotted with patches of purples, yellows, and blues.

And Yasha would continue to be a bastion of the fierce storm clouds above, but she smiled as she reached down and caressed the colors of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I really love how our big, angry, goth barbarian loves flowers. 
> 
> As always, comments of any and all shades are greatly welcomed! I'm still trying to get a hang of these drabbles, so constructive critique is strongly desired!


End file.
